Attila
by Kaya Nah
Summary: This story takes place a year or so after Ildico's attempt to poison Attila, king of the Huns. It's based on the movie with Gerard Butler, not on the myth. It's a fanfiction, so if it's not logical, I don't really care. Just enjoy this new story! :
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers:)

I felt like writing an _Attila_ fanfiction. So here it is. I wrote this chapter in 30 minutes, so if there's any mistake, sorry. ;)

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**1 **

Attila, the great king of the Huns, was sitting in his bedchambers, watching over his kingdom through the open windows. Two kings from distant lands were to arrive that day. They would offer him richness and jewel to keep their people from harms way, from the war, from his army. None of the kings who came to see him in the past year had had enough to keep him at bay. What would they try this time to keep their countries safe from his war?

-"Great king?" Came Orestes' voice from behind him

-"What is it?" Attila asked in annoyance

-"The caravan is arriving. King Altekar and Sakar have each brought fifty of their men and I think there is a woman with them…"

Attila frowned. Would they try again to give him one of their slave girls? He had enough of them already and it would certainly not keep him from invading their lands. The king nodded to his right hand man, who bowed and left.

Attila changed into his red attire, so he would look powerful and imposing, his breast plate and his boots. Once he was ready he descended to the main room of his huge house then outside, where his throne was hovering over his people. Down the stairs were his wives. They all bowed, some giggled at the sight of their king and lover. Attila for his part rolled his eyes and managed not to yawn. The kings who was about to lick his boots arrived at that moment. He noticed a carrier, decorated by many veils and ornaments. There were no slave girl in there, he was sure about it. But why would they bring a woman in such a perilous journey? If they wanted to kill him, as Ildico once tried, they would endure the pains to see their children die before their eyes.

The kings and their escorts stopped their march before the door of Attila's palace, almost at his feet. Orestes told them to bow before the great king of the Huns, it was insulting to them because they also were kings, but they knew better than to provoke Attila's patience. They began talking about the importance of peace between their people, that a war would lead them to nothing but pain and disgrace. Once again, all Attila wanted was to yawn at their face, but he didn't.

King Altekar advanced forward, a little to close to the Hun's king for Orestes' comfort. He was about to draw his sword, when Attila held a hand up and ask to the king to speak, before his men lost their temper and kills him. He had done nothing, but walk a bit closer to Attila to make sure he was the only one hearing what he had to say. Attila gave a nod to Orestes and their entered the great hall. Once they were only the four of them, the three kings and Orestes, they began talking again.

-"Your majesty, I have come to give you _something_ very precious to my heart, in hope to stay in peace with the Huns." Altekar said, his brother, king Sakar nodding

-"And what would that be?" Attila smirked. "Slave? I have enough of them already. Richness? I have those as well."

-"I give you my friendship, along with my daughter's hand." Altekar answered, swallowing. "This alliance would be the best thing for both our countries. She was supposed to be my brother's wife, but I chose to give her to you instead. My army will join your at your call, but if you take my country by force, they will never obey you, they will rebel and you will lose many men. Think about it your majesty. My army is big, not as great as yours, of course, but together, they would be _very_ powerful."

Sitting into his chair at the other end of the room, Attila thought about the possibilities. These kings were not giving him a slave girl to _buy_ peace, but a wife, a princess. This alliance could be what he needed to finally invade Rome and with this princess at his side, Altekar and Sakar would never turn against him. Yes, it was a good idea now that he thought about it. But, he needed to see her before he gave any answer. With one look at Orestes, the man knew what his king wanted and told the two others.

With only two claps of his hands, Sakar called upon his slaves to bring the carrier. Attila observed as it was lowered to the ground. King Altekar went to the carrier and spread the curtains keeping the passenger hidden from everyone. He held a hand out, but no one took it.

-"Daughter!" Altekar growled and a figure finally appeared

A young woman emerged from the carrier, wearing the finest silk, embroidered with complicated patterns. Her face was veiled and so was her hair. Attila frowned at this. These people had strange traditions. They would barely cover their women's cleavage but they would not show their face? Though he found it strange, he found that mystery appealing. Standing, the Hun's king approached that mysterious girl. Her head was bowed and he could tell she had been crying, her veil being damped and clinging to her cheek bones. Her hands were joined before her but what made him frown, was that her wrists were bounded.

-"Why?" Attila asked simply, pointing at her hands

Altekar explained that he had to, she wasn't very cooperative when they placed her in the carrier. Attila turned to the young woman again. She was trembling violently now. He would keep her and if it reveal only to be an act and that she is in fact a slave they disguised, he would declare was to Altekar and Sakar's countries. He did not have to see her face, her form was pleasing enough.

Turning on his heels, he walked towards the stairs leading to his chamber, before telling Orestes to dismiss everyone over his shoulder.

-"I want the girl in my chamber at dusk tonight." He continued, they disappeared from their view, though he was still around, listening to what was happening

The princess turned to king Altekar, now crying freely.

-"Please father, I'm begging you, do not make me do this." She cried, falling to her knees in imploration

-"You will do as you are told!" The king barked

Orestes took the girl by the arm and dismissed the king. He led her to where she could bathe and change. Her fate was sealed, she was the _property_ of Attila, the king of the Huns!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello:)

I'm glad I got reviews for this story, thanks to my friends. Hope to have more now. lol.

Well, as I say with each stories, I hope you'll like it and enjoy.

Kaya**  
**

**2 **

Attila was pacing in his room. By having this girl here, he signed a treaty of peace. He never did that before and it made him nervous. He accepted too quickly. What if she was an assassin, a spy? He would have to make sure of that and once he find out, he would kill her.

Since Ildico, Attila had never found rest with any of his women. She tried to poison him, a year prior, on their wedding night. It was a chance he was immune to such poison. He recognized the symptoms and he almost died though. When Orestes found him, he thought he was dead and immediately slit Ildico's throat. Moments later, the healer of the tribe came in and gave him what he needed to come back to life. It took Attila many weeks before he could recover, but now he was back and none of his women has tried anything. But he would not do the same mistake twice. He slept with women since, of course, he could not _survive_ without sating his urges, but he did not take any of his wives. He took many of the slaves that was given to him and killed them afterward. This way, he was safe. He killed them before they could kill him. But with the princess, he would have to do things differently, she was of noble blood after all. He could not cause any diplomatic incident.

A knock came upon the doors to his bedchambers and he gave permission to enter. Orestes appeared, closely followed by the girl who was wrapped up in a new set of veils, hiding her form once again.

-"Leave us Orestes." The great king said in a deep voice, his eyes never leaving the shy and frightened girl. "Come closer."

Orestes closed the door as she made a few steps towards the king. Her hands were unbound, probably by Orestes, but she still wore the veils on her hair and face. After two paces, she stopped, her eyes glued to the floor. The scene was oddly familiar to Attila. Ildilco too had looked very shy and careful when they first met in this very room. The differences were that this girl did not look into his eyes as Ildico had and she also was a princess. He never killed any member of her family, she had no reason to hate him, besides maybe the fact that she had been _sold_ to him for peace. And he had no reason to hate her either. Actually, he was curious as to know what lay beneath the veil covering her face. When she made no more move to come closer to him, Attila decided not to ask again and came toward her on his own. She gasped and stiffened and he could tell she was doing real efforts not to recoil.

-"What is your name, girl?"

-"Kalila, your majesty." She murmured

-"A beautiful name, but are you as beautiful as your name is? Show me your face." He said calmly, though firmly

Kalila reached behind her head and under the veil covering her hair for the ties of her mask and slowly, reluctantly, she revealed her features. Her face pleased Attila greatly, she had ice blue eyes and full red lips, but what had him more curious now, was her hair. He always loved women's hair and the thought made him think about his red haired wife, his beloved Ankara. Ildico tried to look like her, she was her perfect double, save for her wish to kill him.

-"Take the scarf off your head." He ordered, his voice even

She did as she was asked, her hands trembling as they reached for the piece of fabric, showing him her hair. It was black as the night, not straight but not curly either. It was not red, but Attila liked it nonetheless, yet, he showed her none of what he felt. It was one of his qualities, he was able to keep his reactions from the enemy's eyes. For the moment, the young woman before him was the enemy, until she proved him wrong.

-"From now on, you are one of my wives." He explained, almost coldly. "I'm not taking you into my bed tonight, but this moment will come. I am giving you a day to settle down in your new quarters. Tomorrow, you will join me in my chambers."

Kalila felt like dying and she jumped when Attila called for a guard to take her to her room. There was no coming back. She was to be his and she was frightened as she had never been in all her life.

* * *

**Note; **Kalila means; sweetheart, beloved. It took me time to find the right name. Do you like it? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Thanks for the reviews my friends, I did not think to have that much and it makes me very very happy:)

Here's your new chapter, which I hope you will enjoy and send me lots of reviews. lol

Kaya

**3 **

Kalila was facing the king of the Huns' doors to his chambers once more. All day, she remained in her quarters, trying to ignore the other women talking behind her back. They were saying sarcastically how sad it would be when _he_ decided to kill her after _he_ had _his_ pleasure and if she was not pleasing enough, it would be a very painful death. She was trembling with fear. She heard many stories about Attila killing his lovers after taking them, both in the wives chambers and at home. In her country, this king was called a tyrant.

A guard opened to her, she thought his name was Orestes, but she was not sure. She had this awful problem not remembering names.

-"The king is waiting for you." The man said simply, letting her enter

Attila was standing his back on her on the other side of the room, looking outside through a wide window. To her right, she saw that some of her things had been brought there, things she remembered having left at her old house, her father's house. The king suddenly turned toward her, his hands folded in his back, his eyes following her as she moved further in the room and to her things.

-"One of your father's servants came with these this morning." Attila said, walking to her side. "You father told me to give you his blessings."

Kalila snorted and repressed a nervous laugh. Her father… she hated him now, his blessing meant nothing to her. Turning away from the crest her father's slave brought, her gaze fell on the bed, which was in the middle of the room. What she heard in the women's quarters came back to her mind and she began trembling. She would die tonight! She was not ready to die, least of all at the hand of this king…

Attila saw her pale. _She must've heard about my new habits…_ he thought. But he could not care less if she feared him. Having her scared was probably a good thing. If she feared him so, she would probably not attempt to his life. He was in complete control and that thought was _really _arousing him. Attila went to the bed, removed his belt and tunic, then lay on the fur covers, facing the young woman with a wicked grin. Her eyes were glued to the floor, her fingers fidgeting with one of the gold bracelet she was wearing.

-"Come here, girl." He said, popping himself up on one elbow

Kalila tried to move, but found she was frozen into place. Fear was violently taking over her, but she unexpectedly managed not to break into hysterical sobbing. Yet, a few tears did escape her eyes.

-"Don't make me go over there." Attila growled. "Come here, before I loose patience."

Slowly and reluctantly, Kalila walked to the bed, hoping her legs would not give up on her. She finally sat down, her back to the king of the Huns. She felt him come closer, his hands reaching her shoulders, which he gripped tightly. He knew what she feared, but he wanted her to say it, so he asked and to his surprise, she answered.

-"I…I am not ready…to…die." She mumbled as tears made hot trails down her livid cheeks

-"I do not kill princesses." Attila declared

-"Is that suppose to reassure me, your majesty?" She asked before she could help it, biting her lower lip

-"It should." He smirked as he reached for the ties of her dress. "Tonight, I am making you mine. You will show me respect and remain loyal to me."

He lowered the dress from her shoulders and shoved her roughly onto the mattress, straddling her thighs, holding her hands over her head.

-"Submit to me freely, princess and I might make _it _pleasurable for you too."

Kalila shut her eyes closed tightly as he undressed her not so gently and began touching her in ways she could not describe with words. This was it, Attila the Hun was slowly making her one of his slaves. With a title, maybe, but slave nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour:)

I felt like sending something today and my choice fell on this fic. :)

Enjoy

Kaya**  
**

**4 **

Kalila woke up the next morning beside Attila the Hun, one of his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. The night before, he had robbed her virginity, taking his pleasure slowly, though not as painfully as she first thought, but not pleasant either. He used her, taking without giving anything in return, besides his seed. By the Hun laws, she would truly be his once she carried his child. She wondered what would happen then…

Soon, it was Attila's turn to wake up. His gaze immediately fell on the unmoving form of the princess. She was staring at the ceiling, as though she could see the sky through it. He knew she did not enjoy their first time together, but she did not resist, which came as a surprise to him. He liked his women passionate and who had fun in bed, but at least he knew she was a virgin before he took her. Passion would come in time, when her fear of him would fade.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Kalila winced when she tried to move. Attila figured she was a bit sore between the legs, he had to admit he had not been tender on her. On their own accord, his fingers reached her face, brushing the tear away, making her flinch then gasp. He gathered her closer to him, feeling her shiver as he placed her head upon his chest and her left arm around his waist.

-"Feeling you against me is all I will ask from you this morning." Attila said calmly

This seemed to calm Kalila's fear for a moment. He held her in his embrace, rubbing circles on her back with one hand, caressing her hair with the other. It made her uncomfortable, but at least, he would not _take_ her this morning…if he kept on his word.

It had been a while since the king of the Huns last enjoyed the feel of a woman against him. He relished on her warmth and fragrance and craved for so much more, but there was no time. Within the hour, Orestes would have his army ready to go on another campaign. Finally deciding it was time to prepare, Attila laid the princess back onto the mattress then covered her with fur to protect her from the morning chill.

-"I am going in the west for a few months." Attila said as he dressed. "The servants will be ordered to obey you during my absence, so you may ask them anything that you might need."

Kalila frowned, not expecting to be left by herself so soon after _meeting_ the king of the Huns. Part of her was glad, it would give her time to think, but the second half was a bit nervous, if not a bit afraid. She knew nothing about the ways of this _strange_ people. Things were very different from her homeland.

Attila turned to the young woman, who was still in his bed, naked under the heavy furs, as he tied his belt over his tunic. He felt his body reacting instantly to her exotic beauty, but alas, there was no time for _pleasure_ at the moment. War was calling.

After he had his breast plate on, Attila left the room without as much as a goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers!

Is it hot where you live? Here in Quebec it's unbearable, making it hard to concentrate... but I chose to send a chapter anyway.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**5 **

When Kalila returned to the women's quarters, she was greeted with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Words about her _survival_ were whispered throughout the room and spreading at surprising speed in the entire house.

As days passed, the women became angrier with the princess. It was obvious they thought she was their king's favorite, since she survived the night he had taken her. They were very jealous and they believed she did something to their king as not to be killed. They hated Kalila for something she did not do, but would not listen to anything she had to say, they were avoiding her.

Weeks turned into a month, then two and soon, Kalila realized Attila had left her with something more than a few servants and angry women. He left her with a child… It came as a shock and a terrible one at that, but a few weeks more faded, she came to love the baby that was growing slowly in her womb. This child would be her joy, her link to life, her reason to keep hoping for better days.

As the time passed, Attila's women grew angrier and angrier with Kalila as her stomach began to swell. They wanted what this little _princess_ had had with _their_ king. Since he married that bitch of Ildico, they never get to have their daily pleasure. Before Kalila arrived, they were quite relieved by that, since he was killing every woman he was bedding, but not Kalila…

One day though, they had had enough. Five of Attila's wives formed an evil plan to get rid of the princess or at least, hurt her enough so the king would not want her anymore. Three drops of an _amazing_ potion in Kalila's food would do. She would regret ever coming in _their_ country.

Kalila was heading to the large room where the women and Attila's many children were eating. The place was unnaturally silent. She sat down on one of the many cushions displayed on the floor and was immediately served by a servant she did not know, probably a new slave. She ate slowly, not noticing Lucia, one of the eldest of the wives, was looking at her expectantly. When she was half through her meal, Kalila began feeling dizzy and it was soon followed by the most painful sensation in her belly. It contracted, quickly becoming rock hard. She tried to take deep breaths as panic was taking over her, in a vain attempt to calm down. The pain only increased, making her cry out. She felt something sticky between her legs and she could not help but look worriedly at what it was. She realized with horror it was blood.

The women in the room gathered closer to her, wondering what was going on. A few though knew exactly what was happening, she was loosing her baby. It was then that Lucia burst into almost hysterical laughter and her four accomplices followed, though a bit more nervously.

-"Served you well to be a _princess_." Lucia laughed harder, spitting the last word. "Served you well to seduce _our_ king."

Kalila was gasping for breath, her hands grasping her baby bump. She was only five months along, if she was to have her baby now, it would surely die, it would not survive at such a young age. She did not have time to think about much else, for the next thing she knew, was that everything became black.


	6. Chapter 6

Mwahahah, I guess you all wonder what happens next! Well, you're about to find out...almost. ;) "evil grin"

Enjoy,

Kaya

**6 **

After eight months away from home in a tiring but fruitful campaign, Attila the Hun was heading back to his lands along with his army and many new slaves and treasures.

The Huns were out of their houses, the king's wives kneeling before the _palace_, Lucia at their head. They all bowed low as Attila came in sight. When he descended his proud horse, the king headed to the huge house's steps, barely looking at the giggling women. Actually, he had looked at them from afar, searching for on of them in particular, but could not find her.

-"Orestes!" He barked and the man immediately came to stand before his king. "Have _all_ my wives at the bath in two hours."

-"As you wish, great king."

If all his wives were summoned, none could avoid his call. He wondered where princess Kalila was. With long strides, he went to his bedchambers to change and rest. He was _very_ hungry and no only for food. This bath with his women would be pleasant he hoped. No more kills of his lovers, he punished them enough for Ildico's sins.

As ordered, all fourteen wives to Attila the Hun were gathered in the bath house. Giggles and rumors greeted the king as he entered the marble room. They seemed quite happy to see him and he could not help but smirk to himself. Yes, tonight, he would enjoy himself.

Stepping into the water, it came as no surprise to Attila that Lucia was the first to come to him and removed his robe. She had a strange look on her face and was smiling as though she did something she was particularly proud of.

Attila sat on the bench at the other end of the bath, three wives coming closer to him and he took them in his arms. Lucia fed him with grapes, while a fourth woman decided to wash her king's feet. They were all giggling and murmuring to him how happy they were to have him back, but something was wrong. Where was Kalila?

He looked around the room, scanning every corner, studying every of his women to find the one he wanted to see most and then he found her, sitting in the farthest corner in front of him, her head bowed. She looked thinner than he remembered and also very tired.

-"Princess Kalila." He called, his voice booming in the marble chamber, making the wives to grow silent

The young woman raised her head, but did not look at him directly and this made him frown. Lucia muttered something under her breath and he was sure she said; always her. How could she say that, when they only had one single night together? Ah yes, she was still alive, maybe it caused some animosity within his court.

-"Alright, everyone out!" Attila ordered. "I must have a talk with the princess."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

I really hope I will get more reviews for this chapter than the previous ones...

Hope you will like it...

Kaya**  
**

**7 **

After many protestations from the other thirteen wives, they left Attila alone with Kalila, who began trembling in great apprehension.

-"Come here." The king ordered the princess. "Come in the water with me."

She looked at him, eyes wide, then rose on her feet,, knowing she could not ignore his order, slowly walking towards the marble bath. She was dressed with many transparent purple veils that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and it aroused the king more than the four women that were glued to him not five minutes ago.

Kalila's feet met the marble step and she hesitated. Attila rose from the marble bench on the other end and went to her. Taking her hand, he made her step into the warm water carefully. As her clothes were soaked, they clad to her body, hugging her entirely and it only confirmed to the king that she had lost lots of weight. His hands rested on her upper arms and with only one look, he ordered her to meet his eyes.

-"What happened?" He asked simply, feeling that something was going on

It was unlike the great king to care about someone and Kalila knew this, but she could not answer and looked away. Attila did not like her attitude it seemed and he shook her shoulders, silently forcing her to speak.

-"Soon after you left…" She began, trying not to break as she cleared her throat. "…I found…I was with child."

Attila smiled inwardly, she was truly his since his seed had taken root, but he soon realized something was not right. He left eight months ago and Kalila should have been quite big to say the least, not skinny as she was at the moment.

-"What happened to the child?" He probed, permitting himself to touch her very flat stomach

His hand on her was almost too much for her. For three months, she managed not to cry, not in front of people at least. She shook her head, not wanting to tell the king what happened, for fear to anger him because she was unable to protect his offspring and because she feared the women would try to kill her if she said anything.

-"You will tell me what happened, woman." He ordered, calmer than she thought he would be

-"Th…three months ago…I don't know what happened exactly." She mumbled. "I…I think I was… poisoned."

-"By who?" Attila growled, but managing not to scare her more than she already was. "Do you know who did this?"

Kalila nodded, but did not want to voice her suspicions. Attila took her face between his hands, locking eyes with her, showing her the best he could that she had to tell him and that she had nothing to fear, he would make sure she was safe.

-"It was Lucia, great king." She whispered. "I…I think it was her, but I cannot be sure."

Yes, it surely was Lucia, she always was a very jealous woman and Attila could just imagine how much she must have been when she saw the princess alive. The king of the Huns came back to his concern for Kalila and spoke softly.

-"This is why you are so…thin?" He demanded but she said nothing. "Because you feared you would be poisoned again, you ate as little food as possible, is that it."

She looked down and gave a short nod, ashamed of herself now.

-"It is over now, I am back and none shall harm you and live."

These words surprised her and comforted her a great deal. For the first time in months, she felt some of her fears dimming.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers!

A mini chapter today, hope you'll forgive me and review nonetheless. :D

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**8 **

Attila felt he needed to protect Kalila as much as possible, he was guilty, he knew it. He should have ordered the guards to protect her and warn his people that if any harm came to the princess, there would be hell to pay.

Helping the princess out of the bath, the king took one of the women's robes that was on the floor and covered her with it. He put his on himself and they walked together towards his house. On the way, they passed by Orestes and Attila gave him his orders.

-"Have a cabin ready for the Princess, two guards shall be assigned to her protection. She is not to go anywhere without an escort and none shall enter her cabin besides me."

-"It will be done as you ask, great king." Orestes said with a bow, then left

The king of the Huns took Kalila to his own bedchamber, making her slightly nervous and that feeling amplified when the doors were closed behind her. He removed the robe from her shoulders, then her damp clothes. He undressed as well and when they were both naked, he made her lie down on the large bed, as he stretched behind he.

She was on her back, eyes closed, tears slowly making wet trails down her emaciate cheeks. Attila made her turn on her side so she was facing him, his hand drawing circles on her back. He knew she was scared he would attempt to _take _her, but what she did not know, was that it was far from being what he truly wanted.

-"I want you to rest and I want to be beside you as you sleep." He murmured. "You are safe."

Kalila was both shocked and relieved and soon, her eyes began to close on their own accord. She fell asleep with a deep, though shaky sigh.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers!

This chapter is a tiny bit longer than the previous one. **Warning!!!!!!! There is violence in this chapter, so be careful!**

You have been warned.

Oh by the way, I began writing a fic about _Lord of the Rings_, so if you are interested, check out on my profile!. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**9 **

When she woke up, Kalila found that she was nestled in Attila's warm embrace. He held her firmly, possessively and though it made her nervous, she had to admit she felt safer than she had since he left. Soon, it was the king's turn to stir and wake.

Without a word, he sat up, helping Kalila to do the same. He put on his robe and opened the door and barked for a slave woman to come and help the princess to dress. Once the orders were givens, he told the guard at the door to find Orestes and to go to the kitchens to bring something good to eat for him and his woman.

The slave woman soon appeared with some new clothes. Those would fit Kalila more properly as though the slave woman knew she was very thin. No servant had looked at her since she lost her child… When the princess was dressed, the slave left. Attila was now fully clothed as well and came to kneel before Kalila, which was an unusual thing to do for a king.

-"You have been mistreated and neglected since you arrived in _my _country." He realized bitterly. "No more."

At that moment, Orestes arrived with a slave boy who was carrying the food king had asked for. The soldier informed his master and friend that the cabin he asked for the princess was ready and that she could move there as soon as she wanted.

At noon, Attila took Kalila to her new chamber, not far from his home. Two men were already guarding the door and they both bowed when they saw their king approach with the young woman, Orestes following close behind.

Once they were inside, Attila made Kalila sit on her new bed, which was made of many cushions and fur and was surrounded by colorful veils falling from the ceiling in an elegant canopy. She would be at peace here and the king told her that if she needed anything, she only had to ask one of her guards. They would serve her no matter what.

On that, he left. When he was sure he and Orestes were out of ears reach, Attila ordered him to find Lucia and bring her in the throne room in half an hour, but before that, he wanted his other wives already there. He would make an example they all had to see!

Orestes was now taking Lucia to the throne room, where Attila the Hun was already sitting, the twelve other wives all kneeling on the sides of the large room, head bowed. Some were crying, others would shake in fear, but most were silent. Lucia was forced on her knees by Orestes and it just occurred to her at that moment that the king was not summoning her here to give her a reward. She glanced at him briefly, but long enough to see he was dressed in his red tunic, showing everyone there he was all powerful. _That is not good_. She thought as fear crept into her whole being.

-"Lucia!" Attila said, loud enough for all to hear. "You harmed someone to whom I promised my protection. You tried to kill princess Kalila and succeeded in murdering my unborn child. What do you to say?"

Lucia now knew for sure she was not only in deep trouble, but that she was condemned. That _bitch_ told him it was her! Since she had nothing to lose anymore, she tried her last strategy.

-"She should be the one punished, great king!" She whimpered. "She was the one who was not strong enough to bear your child and protect it!"

Attila raised on his feet, advancing on her, fire in his eyes, doubled with hatred. Once he was standing right in front of Lucia, he held a hand towards Orestes, who immediately gave the king his dagger. Taking a handful of Lucia's hair, who was now a begging, screaming and crying mess, Attila yanked her head backward, making her crying out even louder and before she could utter any last plea, he took the sharp blade to her throat and cut it in one swift, precise move.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers!

All I will say is that this chapter has some "crunchy" moments and that you all have to remember this fic is **rated M**.

Enjoy!

Kaya**  
**

**10 **

Kalila lay awake in her new bed, tired, yet she did not want to sleep. Part of her still feared one of the women would come and slit her throat. She gasped when she heard the cabin door open, hoping she was dreaming, she was far too scared to even think about looking. She felt the bed shift behind her and an arm came around her waist, making her turn onto her back.

Attila looked down at her as she opened her eyes. They were filled with tears of fear and apprehension, but she managed to blink them away. It was with unsuspected tenderness the king kissed Kalila. She felt a tingling sensation and warmth in the pit of her stomach. She wondered what it might be.

The king looked back into her eyes for a brief instant and without a word, he kissed her again, though this time a little more passionately. He trailed feather kisses down her jaw line, slowly and sensually reaching for her ear. He nibbled at it, licked and kissed it, before blowing his hot breath in it.

-"If you refuse me this night, I will not force myself upon you." He whispered huskily, then kissed her again. "I would never take you against your will."

Kalila said nothing, a bit lost. She wanted to feel his lips on her, because she _felt _alive for the first time since her unborn child died. She needed his attention, even if she did not quite knew what she really wanted to feel. She wanted to feel, simply.

Attila took her silence as a sign of acceptance. He was glad she was letting him touch her in this manner. Ever since he left eight months ago, he had thought about only this; be with the princess in the same bed. He did not know why, other than she felt really good in his arms and he could not get enough. Only once had she been his, but the night he spent with her the other day, just holding her naked body against his, had been enough. But not tonight.

Unlike their first time, he was the one undressing her. The king could see her ribs through her skin. She had stop eating or almost for the passed three months or so, since Lucia poisoned her. He could not blame Kalila for not trusting the food she was given. It was the same for him, in some way. How could he trust a woman, after what Ildico did? It would take her time to learn to trust once more, like it had for him.

Passing a hand on the underside of her breast, Attila watched as she closed her eyes and he wondered if it was because she liked his caress, hated it or because she fell back asleep. He stopped his caress to lightly touch her cheek and she opened her eyes once more. They did not hold fear, nor anger, but acceptance. She accepted him, or so he hoped. Kissing her, Attila caressed her whole body with his, hands exploring her most tender areas.

Their bodies molded into one, both Attila and Kalila gasping as though this contact came as a surprise. Actually it was, for the princess at least, because she was sure to feel pain, but she did not. She felt slightly stretched from the inside, but not torn, as she had the first time… or when she lost her baby.

Attila entwined his fingers with hers as he made love to her. He was gentle, yet passionate. He wanted to show her he could be something more than just a brute, or a tyrant. He had no reason to do so, she was his and he could use her any way he pleased, but somehow, he felt like giving her affection, if only to repair the wrongs that was done to her in his absence.

The king came closer and closer to his climax and he knew Kalila was as well. It was only a matter of stimulation before she gave in. His fingers massaged that magic spot between her legs and Attila smirked when he felt her body literally imprison his and he let go, pouring himself into her in one satisfying cry of joy.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers!

Sorry it's another short chapter today, but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. :)

Kaya**  
**

**11 **

Attila would have to return to his own chambers before the sun was too high in the sky, or Orestes would worry for his king, if he was not there for their meeting. But he chose to stay with Kalila a moment, watching her sleep. She looked peaceful, rested and he liked that. He touched her cheek, lightly brushing a strand of hair from her face and she stirred, slowly waking up, then looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"I am sorry to wake you, but I could not leave without telling you first." He said softly. "I will see you later today."

-"Alright…"

-"I want you to sleep now, it is still early and rest all you need, no one will bother you."

Placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, Attila then rose from the bed to dress himself. Kalila was already asleep when he left her cabin and he was glad about it. He suspected that she did not get much sleep in his long absence.

He found he had affection for her, even though he did not know much about her. She was soft spoken, kind hearted, with some passion still hidden deeply, but Attila just knew it was there. He knew one thing for sure, he liked being with her, very much. He could be at peace with her. No, there was no love there, no yet at least. In his heart, Attila suddenly felt like he was betraying his dear Ancara, his first wife, his first love, the mother of his first child.

Thinking about the prince, Attila wondered how he was. He had yet to see him since he returned, so he made his way to the women's quarters, where most of his children were. It was not hard to find his son, with his hair as red as a burning sunset. It was his mother's. _Ancara… _

-"Rua!" The king of the Huns called

He had named his son after the previous king, his uncle. The four year old boy turned his head when he heard someone call his name and ran toward his father as soon as he figured who it was. The women and the other children in the room bowed and remained silent, as Attila took his son's hand, leading him outside.

They did not talk much, until they arrived at the river, to their usual spot, where no one could hear them. Attila was glad his son was up so early, he liked talking with him first thing in the morning and it was also the only time he could during the day. The king was a very busy man.

Little Rua told his father he had seen a bright blue bird perched on the windowpane to his chamber and sang to him for at least ten minutes! The king laughed, he had truly missed his son's constant rambling. But their small talk was cut off shortly after it began, when Orestes came running to them.

-"Enemies at the border, great king!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers!

Thanks for the review!

Enjoy

(I know that was short lol)

Kaya**  
**

**12 **

The king of the Huns had been gone for three weeks already. Words had come to them that a few rebels decided to attack their borders and Attila decided to those who fled to their village to exterminate them all, as an example for all who would try to try his authority. He would surely come back with a few more slaves and many treasures.

Kalila was sitting outside her cabin, guards on either side of her, as she was knitting a very long shawl, watching a few children playing by the pond. One kid though was left apart from the others. He could not be more than five and looked like a good boy, but the other children would not come close to him. The boy tried to play with them, but they would not let him, as though they were afraid of him. Yes he was a bit different from them all, but not enough to be pushed away…

The princess observed them with a frown and after a moment more, the rejected boy ran on the opposite direction, towards the river. He was too young to venture there on his own, so Kalila decided to follow him, of course her escort was closed behind her. Soon, she saw the form of the crouched boy on the shore. Turning to her guards, she asked, or rather begged for them to stay behind. The two of them looked at each other, then agreed, but they would watch her very moves. It was no problem to her, as long as she and the boy had privacy to talk. She felt he needed this very much.

Slowly, Kalila made her way to the boy. When she was close enough she began humming a soft lullaby she learned when she was about his age. The boy turned with a frightened gasp and looked at her with big grey-green eyes. She smiled down at him and he seemed to calm a bit. Kalila knelt down and plucked a little purple flower from the ground.

-"We don't have flowers like this, where I come from." She said lightly, just to break the ice

-"Really?"

-"Really." She smiled and placed the said flower behind her ear. "My name is Kalila. What's yours?"

The boy seemed surprised for a moment but she could not tell why. After a moment of hesitation, he finally answered.

-"Ru…Rua…"

-"Then tell me, Rua, why are you here, all alone?"

The boy held his knees to his chest even tighter, placing his chin on them. He let out a deep sigh and Kalila found it odd that such a young child had so much sadness in him. She sat closer to him, but not too much, as not to make him nervous. Just enough so he knew she was listening, but not intruding.

-"No one wants to play with me." He said flatly. "They are scared I would get hurt and be accused by my father…"

The princess did not ask who his father was, thinking it was probably one of the guards or a soldier, someone influent for sure. Though, she found strange the way he talked, almost as if he was an adult in the body of a small child. He had something in his eyes, as though they had already seen too much. She felt she had to do something for that kid…

-"Well, I don't know games or anything a boy would like, but I know stories and ancient songs." Kalila smiled, Rua doing just the same now

-"I want to hear stories!" He beamed and the sat in a straighter position

-"And hear stories you will, young man!" She laughed heartily


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers!

Hey, did any of you read my _Dracula_ fic? I finished it yesterday, so if you are curious, give it a look, it's in my profile!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Kaya

**13 **

Three weeks more passed and Kalila and Rua would meet everyday by the river. They would tell each other's stories about imaginary worlds and creatures that did not even exist and they would play games they invented. The boy was very intelligent and good hearted and revealed to be the best companion the princess had had since she left her homeland. Her guards accepted to let her be, under the condition they would stay at some distance, watching over her, without actually spying on her.

The other kids were not staring at the boy in her presence, when they still were in the main areas of the Hun's village. It was a very good thing and young Rua became more confident in himself. Kalila had become very attached to him and was protective, like any mother would be. Yes, she did felt as though she was his mother, but could certainly not pretend to be. She wondered more than once where his real mother was, but would not dare to ask. She never asked who his father was either, it did not matter anyway. Rua was the one important!

That morning, Kalila finished her shawl and it was about time. The cold season was coming, along with many other things… She also made a scarf for Rua and when she gave it to him, he did something she knew he never did to anyone else. He hugged her. This simple but meaningful gesture, brought tears to her eyes.

Another month went by before they even noticed, bringing the colder days closer to the lands of the Huns. Rua and Kalila became very close, more than they had been and he would confide in her whenever he made a nightmare or would think about something he wanted to share. One day, the boy slipped that he wished she was his mother, he then blushed and shut his mouth.

-"I…I'm sorry…" He mumbled, cheeks a deep shade of red

-"You do not have to be sorry, little friend." She smiled

-"It's just…I never knew my mother and I am so sure she would have been like you…"

This deeply touched Kalila and took the boy in her arms. It was the first time Rua felt so safe with someone else than his father and he cried for the first time since the day he and Kalila met. Rua liked her and wanted her to be his mother. If only his father would open his heart to something else than war… He was still very young, but he knew deep down that his father was terribly lonely. This woman knew how to bring someone lonely back to the light and she had the biggest heart in the world, he was sure about that. It surely had enough room in it for his father. _If only he could meet Kalila… _


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers!

Did you know I had a _Lord of the Rings _fic? Well, now you do. lol

Let's hope this chapter will be appreciated.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**14 **

Four months had passed before Attila finally came back home. Those peasants he fought, these rebels, were stronger than he would have thought at first. They engaged one of the bloodiest fight the king had seen in a while and it took many deaths among the enemy's ranks to finally understand they could not beat the Huns' forces.

It was beginning to get cold in the king's lands, when he finally arrived home, followed by all his men and new slaves. The village was quiet, just like he remembered. He went to find Kalila, but she was not in her cabin, nor was her guards. He thought she probably was out for a walk, so he went to find his son instead.

The king frowned when he could not find his first born in his bedroom, nor in the women's quarters or by the pond, where some of his children usually played. The last place to check was the river. He did not like it when Rua was going there alone, so he went looking after him.

Kalila was sitting on a dead tree on the river shore. She and Rua decided to make it their bench. The boy wanted to run around for a while and since it was a bit cold today, Kalila told him to wear his scarf, which he did. She adjusted it around his neck and shoulders and he was soon ready to play. Kalila for her part, wore her shawl and larger clothes, so she could hide her _secret _perfectly. When Rua came to sit beside her after a few minutes, panting a little from the running, he began pulling at his scarf, saying he was far too warm. Kalila laughed, as she helped him remove it. She would have to remember that she may be the only one who was that cold in here, since she came from a very hot country. These people were used to cold, not her.

After a short moment of rest, the boy rose and resumed on his 'chasing an invisible man' game. Quickly tiring of chasing no one, Rua invited Kalila for a race, which she had to decline. He pouted childishly and asked for a _good_ reason why she would not play this game with him, crossing his arms on his chest, pretty much as his father would, but that, she did not know. With a sigh, she accepted to give him some explanation, knowing he would find out at a moment or another, since they were always together.

-"Come here." She said softly, motioning for him to take a seat beside her. "I will tell you the reason but it must stay a secret between us, alright?"

-"I can't even tell my father?" Rua frowned

-"Not a soul." She answered seriously. "This is very important Rua. You have to keep this for you. Can you do that for me?"

-"I will." He nodded vigorously, solemnly. "I promise!"

Kalila knew she could trust this little boy's word, even if he was very young. He already had a sense of duty and honor, it was very unique in a child his age. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pulled her shawl away to reveal the slight swell of her belly. Rua was the first person to who she revealed she was with child.

-"It must stay a secret, my little friend." She whispered. "No one must know I will have a baby."

The boy smiled and leaned a slightly before Kalila so he was at level with her belly. He looked at it curiously, grinning after only a moment and gently put his hand on it. He then leaned even closer so his cheek was touching her stomach as well. Kalila found it odd, but smiled, caressing the child's head, brushing his unruly hair from his face.

-"I want it to be a girl." Rua declared. "And she will play with me just like you do and I will protect her from any danger. I'll be a good big brother!"

-"I'm sure you will." Kalila smiled, tears in her eyes

Even if he was not really her son, the princess felt as thought Rua were anyway. She loved him very much and would protect him with her life if needed to be. They remained in that position, until a male voice interrupted that 'mother- son' moment.

-"Rua?!"


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers!

Sorry I'm sending this chapter a little later than usual. Hope you'll forgive me and send me lots of reviews!! 'hint hint' lol

Enjoy

Kaya

**15 **

-"Rua?!" A voice called from behind them

Kalila immediately recognized Attila's voice and then all the pieces of the enigma surrounding Rua's family came together into place. He was the king of the Huns' son! The boy raised his head towards the way his father was coming from and Kalila quickly pulled her shawl back onto her belly, hiding it effectively. This had to remain completely secret, even to her husband.

-"Father!" Rua squealed, running to the king, who knelt to catch his son in his open arms. "There! Look father, my new friend, Kalila!"

-"Catch your breath, son." Attila laughed, before regaining a straight face, looking at the woman sitting on the log. "Princess."

-"Great king." She acknowledged his salutation, bowing her head in respect. "It is good to see you home and well."

Attila nodded briefly and then looked back at his son. He put him down on the ground and knelt to be at level with him. He asked him to go back to his house with Orestes, who was not far behind them, that he had to speak with Princess Kalila a moment. The boy began to protest, whining, until his father gave him a hard look. Rua walked away obediently, following Orestes back to the village, silently wondering why Kalila did not tell him she was a princess, and why she did not tell him she knew his father. _Maybe she did not know I was his son… _he thought. He would have to ask her when he sees her next time.

Rising up, the king of the Huns walked towards Kalila, whose eyes were drawn to the ripples the wind was making on the quiet river. Attila stood not far from her, casting the shadows of his strong frame on the young woman. His arms were crossed, his eyes glaring at her. He had a hard time keeping his calm.

-"What were you doing with my son?" He asked abruptly

-"I did not know he was your son, great king, until you arrived." She said quietly, not daring to look at him. "We became friends in the past months. He is a very intelligent boy and…"

-"You will not see him again." Attila interrupted. "Befriending the Prince will give you nothing more on my part."

-"I told you the truth, I swear." She pleaded, finally meeting his eyes

The king wondered if she was indeed telling the truth, that she did not know Rua was his son. He did not see lies in her depths, but his eyes deceived him more than once with women… or at least _one_ woman. _Damn you Ildico! _He thought bitterly. But Kalila had shown how different she was from the women he knew…

-"Maybe." He sighed simply. "Go back to your cabin, princess. It is getting cold."

That was all he said, before he left Kalila, who did as was asked, her heart heavy with doubt. Would he let her see the boy she had come to see as a son ever again? Would he figure out she did not played with Rua and took care of him to gain the royal favors? She hoped his heart was not completely blind, that he trusted her enough if at all.

Kalila made her way to her small cabin and sat onto her bed. If only Attila had let her explain Rua who she was when she learned the truth about his identity. What would the boy think now? Would he think she lied to him? Would he think the same things as his father? It was with these questions that Kalila went to sleep that night.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers!

Okay here's the one! Have fun reading it. Hope there's is not too many mistakes, didn't have time to proof read...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**16 **

Kalila was making a basket with dried hay, as was tradition in her country, for the baby to come. She was five months along and hoped she could keep the secret until the birth. But she was changing quite a lot these days, one could figure out her…situation.

She did not see little Rua in the past two weeks. Kalila was told he was with his father most of the time, but would cry at night for his mother, something he never did before. She wished she could go to him, to reassure him, protect him. But she just knew the king would not permit such a thing.

Looking outside by the small window of her cabin, Kalila saw the moon was high in the sky, a sign that the hour was late. Setting her work aside, the young mother-to-be decided it was time to go to bed. She changed into a simple nightgown, glad she could get rid of her heavy clothes. At least, she did not have to hide when she was in her cabin and since Attila learned about her privileged friendship with his son, he did not come to her.

The princess laid on her cushioned bed, covering herself with the furs. She was about to fall asleep, when the window curtains of her cabin opened, making her gasp. At first she thought it might be a thief or something, but when she saw a tiny shadow coming toward the bed, she sat up.

-"Rua?" She murmured and the tiny form ran to her, crawling onto the bed, then her lap. "Rua what's wrong?"

The boy said nothing, but began to cry. Kalila rocked him tenderly, shushing him the best she could. He was mumbling unintelligibly and she had to ask him twice to tell her what was going on.

-"Why are you angry at me?" The boy whimpered

-"Angry at you?" She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

-"You left me!" He cried. "You don't tell stories to Rua anymore."

-"Oh son, I only thought you would want to spend some time with your father!" She lied

What could she tell him anyway? That the king did not want her to see him? No, she could not break the boy's heart. Her answer seemed to satisfy Rua but she could not let him go back to his bedchambers this late and alone. She did not know how he passed the guards and she did not want to know. She could not alert them or they would call for the king and traumatize the poor prince even more.

Kalila lay back down, saying softly to the boy it was time to sleep. Rua cuddled beside the one he secretly considered as his mother, without an ounce of hesitation. His father told him Kalila was one of his wives, so in his mind, that made her part his mother, since she was bearing his sibling. He loved her very much. He had many brothers and sisters, but this one would be special. This one would play with him, be his friend and he would be the best big brother in the world.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers!

Geez I had some busy days. But I manage to send you chapters any way, I'm just not reading as much as I would like. :( Sorry it's another short chappy...

Okay, here we go, enjoy:)

Kaya

**17 **

Attila woke early that morning and since he had nothing important to do, he decided to go on a horse ride and take his son with him for the first time. Rua liked horses but had yet to have a proper training. He was coming to age and next, he would make him his first bow as his uncle, King Rua, did for him when he adopted him. It was a very important moment in the life of a Hun. Now, Rua the second, being five year old, had to learn how to be a prince. But today, the horse ride would be just for fun.

So, once Attila had the stable hands saddle his horse, he went to wake his son. The few wives who were already awake all bowed before their king, but it got little of his attention, if any. Opening the door to his son's bedroom, it was with horror Attila saw he was not there and that the window lid was wide open, when it should have been closed. The window lids to the king's house were all closed at night, especially the ones of Attila and his first born. It was a matter of security.

Did someone abduct his son? He prayed to his dear Ancara it was not the case and had to use all of his will power not to panic. Trying to think of something, he then called a slave to find Orestes, while he began searching. He said nothing about the disappearance of the prince. Many would have been too happy he was missing and see opportunities to attack the king of the Huns. It was well known that Rua was his weakness…

Once Orestes was there, Attila told him to begin the search in the house, in every room and to question anyone who might look suspicious, while he would look into each of his son's favorite spots. He would start with the river and its surroundings. Orestes said nothing, as the king asked, he knew he was the only once trusted by Attila.

Rua was nowhere to be found. He was neither at the river nor the forest where he knew anyway he had no permission to go. He was not at the pond, where Attila knew most of his children liked to play. Then it hit him. Rua could only be in one place. Kalila's cabin!

Attila did not waste time and returned to his house, where he too a few man with him, along with Orestes. The party then walked to the princess' cabin. _If she has him, I don't know what I will do to her!_ The king thought darkly, terribly upset.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers!

Anyone curious about what will happen next? Well, you'll find some answers in this brand new chapter!

Enjoy

Kaya

**18 **

Kalila was woken by people talking outside her cabin and as her mind cleared from the sleep, she realized it was no talking, but yelling. It was the king asking her guards if his son was in there. She got scared and looked down at Rua, who was still sound asleep, nestled against her, his chubby hand resting protectively on her swollen belly.

The door suddenly opened, letting a gust of cold wind inside and Attila, closely followed by Orestes, entered. The king's face showed nothing but anger and though she was scared about what he might do, Kalila calmly put a finger to her lips, showing him he had to be silent. She then looked down at the still sleeping boy and she heard Attila sigh deeply. He then told Orestes in a whisper to leave he would handle _this_ on his own.

Coming closer to sit across from Kalila, right behind Rua, Attila noticed how his son was comfortable and calm, peaceful even. He knew the passed weeks away from the princess had been difficult for the boy and he had slept very little since. He seemed happy to spend his days with his father, but Attila always felt something was missing. Even knowing all this, the king still felt angry at the princess. _Who does she think she is? _

-"Why is he here?" The king asked in a loud whisper

-"The young prince thought I was angry with him for not be with him anymore." She murmured, unconsciously passing her fingers through the boy's hair as any mother would her sleeping child

-"What did you tell him?" He continued suspiciously, crossing his arms. "Did you tell him his father was a bad man and he did not want his son to see you anymore?"

-"No, great king, I would not do such thing." She bowed her head. "I told the prince I thought he would prefer to be with his father for once."

Attila was quite surprised by her answer, but knew she was telling him the truth. He figured she really cared for the prince and did not try to get favors by being in Rua's grace. He observed as she brushed his son's hair from his eyes. It was a tender gesture, only one a mother could have. It was something made out of love, not friendship or greed, love, only love.

-"I told him to stay here for tonight, because I did not want him to return alone and did not want to alert the guards." She murmured

-"So the guards were telling the truth, when they said they saw no one?"

-"Your son is very intelligent, great kind…"

-"But not intelligent enough to remain in the safety of his home at night." He interrupted

-"He also has a big heard." She continued, ignoring his remark

Without a word more, the king rose from the bed and went to the door, taking the princess aback when he told Orestes he would spend the night there. So he returned to the bed and gathered both his son and wife in his arms. Rua did not stir, but sighed contentedly in his sleep.

-"Goodnight, princess." Attila whispered

-"Sleep well, great king." She answered with a soft smile, then fell asleep


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers!

Well, I don't have much to say, safe for; Enjoy, lol

Kaya

**19 **

When Attila woke up the next morning, it was in Kalila's bed, with his son's tiny hands holding on his arm tightly, as though he was scared he would disappear. The king kissed the prince's brow, a tender gesture he rarely did, then looked over his red head to find that the princess was not there. Searching around he saw that she was on the other side of the small room, with her back to him. She was getting dressed and struggling a bit it seemed.

-"Good morning, princess." Attila murmured, as not to wake his son, but loud enough to be heard by his woman

Kalila literally jumped when she heard his voice and quickly got her hands on her shawl, putting it on as fast as she could. Her heart was beating terribly fast and she began sweating, shaking. Her secret was not safe, _she _was not safe…

Attila frowned at her strange behavior, it was as though she was trying to hide something from him. He had to know, so he got up from the bed, careful as not to wake his first born and went to the princess. She tried to move away, but he did not let her, forcing her to turn to him. Something was not right though, he could feel it. The shawl…it was hiding something… What did she have to hide from him? He took the piece of wool in his hands, but Kalilal pried it from them. This was not going to work. The king was not done yet and fought with her until the shawl finally came off of her.

Attila's eyes widened at what he just revealed. This was not what he would have expected, not that he expected anything in particular… The princess was pregnant, again. He did not really have time to react, since she broke into teas, falling to her knees, burying her face between her now shaking hands.

-"Father…?" Rua's sleepy voice mumbled from the bed

-"Go out with the guards, son." Attila ordered as calmly as he could, as not to alarm him. "The princess and I must talk."

Rua obeyed, worried as the king's eyes were fixed upon the weeping woman at his feet. He hoped she was alright, that his baby sibling was alright, but he would have to wait for his answer, since his king of a father wanted to be alone with her.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers!

It's been a while, I know... I'm having troubles with my health so... Let's pretend all is right.

Enjoy this new chapter,

Kaya

**20 **

Once Attila was sure his son's ears were out of reach, he sat on the bed, glaring at Kalila, who was still weeping on the floor. She was with child and hid that fact to him. He was the father to that babe and her king, she was no right to lie to him about something that important. When he returned, he did notice she had gain some weight, but not that kind of weight. He was angry at her, until it hit him. _It was to protect her child…_ Kneeling down beside her, Attila placed his strong hands on her quivering shoulders. The poor girl was shaking violently.

-"Look at me." He ordered, trying to sound calm, but she shook her head vigorously

Knowing she would not obey, even if it was not in her nature, Attila took her face between his hands, forcing her to finally look at him. Her eyes were red and already swollen from the crying. She tried to avoid his penetrating gaze, but he would not let her. He needed to look right into her depth as he talked to her.

-"Tell me what you fear, girl." Attila said, almost softly

-"The women… they will…" She interrupted herself, choking back tears, swallowing painfully

-"I would permit no one to hurt you and live, princess." He whispered, unconsciously brushing her tears from her slightly feverish cheeks. "You will come to live in my bedchambers from this moment on. I am not taking my eyes from you."

Kalila gasped, shocked and speechless. Never had she heard about the king inviting anyone to live with him. Perhaps he did, with Rua's mother. She seemed to be the king's favorite, surely the mother of his first born had been very special to Attila. Before the princess could say anything, the king of the Huns helped her onto the bed, then locked eyes with her once more.

-"This child will be the son or daughter of the king and I will not let my child suffer at the hand of some jealous women."

His words sounded strange to her. He did not seem to care about any of his other children, except for Rua, of course. Why was he caring for _her _child? Kalila touched her stomach, glancing down at it as she felt her baby move a bit, probably stretching its tiny limbs. The thought made her smile slightly.

-"You will not have to hide yourself anymore." Attila cut through her thoughts. "It is not right to hide for a queen. Least of all _my_queen."

* * *

AN; Hope you're not too shocked! lol Not too shock enough to send a review I hope. ;) 


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers!

Nothing much to say, only that I hope you will enjoy this new chapter,

Kaya

**21 **

_Queen? _Did he say _his _queen? Attila avoided Kalila's gaze, which was quite unusual in itself and helped on her feet. Taking her shawl and covering herself with it, she joined the king as he waited by the door. He was talking to the guards, ordering them to bring the princess' belongings to his bedchambers.

The guards waited for the king and the princess to come out and entered the cabin to follow the orders they were given. Kalila followed Attila as he strode towards his huge house and Rua, along with Orestes, came running to them. The king did not stop and all Kalila could do, was hold the confused boy's hand.

-"Orestes!" Attila called suddenly. "Escort the princess to my chambers and have slaves take care of her while I am gone."

-"Yes, great king."

-"And have my horse ready."

-"It will be done." Orestes bowed and left

-"Rua!" Attila called to his son, who hastily let go of Kalila's hand to go to his father. "You will be a good boy and let the princess rest today."

-"Yes father." The boy pouted and waved at Kalila before running away

The young woman wondered why Attila needed his horse. Was he going somewhere, so soon after he just returned? She said nothing, it was not her place, she only followed the king and Orestes when he came back to the throne room. A few people were gathered there, probably slaves, since they all _disappeared _when they saw their master.

The king stopped abruptly in the middle of the room, facing his large throne. He turned briefly to Kalila, capturing her eyes for barely a second, then went on his way, alone. Orestes asked the princess to follow him and she soon lost sight of Attila.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers!

Hmm, wonder what will happen now... no, I don't, I kow exactly what will happen...but you don't. :D Mwahahah, I'm totally evil, sorry, sometimes the sillyness comes over me, even more when I'm tired. lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**22 **

After the slaves helped Kalila to bathe, word spread quickly in the rest of the huge house that the king's _favorite_ was with child. The slave women had seen the princess in all her naked glory, making it impossible for her to hide her now very obvious pregnancy. They stared at her a moment, before they came back to reality, returning to their duties. Kalila was then dressed into a warm nightgown. Today was for her to rest, by order of the king, so she was to wear something comfortable, rather than something to appeal their ruler's eyes.

Once she was ready, Kalila was showed into Attila's bedchamber, where he was already waiting. He had returned not long ago, but no one knew for sure where he had gone. Some said he went to his first wife's grave. Some other would say he had gone into the arms of some whore, but somehow, Kalila did not believe so. The first theory seemed more plausible and she wondered if he regretted his proposal.

While she was taking her bath, Kalila's things had been moved in. The basket she had made and had yet to finish, was sitting at the foot of the bed on the stash her father had sent to her soon after she arrived in the land of the Huns. Attila was standing in front of one of the many windows, as he had the first time they met, looking deep in thoughts.

Finally turning, Attila met Princess' gaze, before she bowed slightly, offering him her respects. He motioned for her to sit on the bed and called for the slaves. Two young boys appeared with trays of fruits, bread and cheese. They set everything on the bed and were immediately dismissed.

The king sat across from her, offering her a goblet of wine. It had water in it, so the alcohol was a bit lighter and was harmless to the child she was bearing. She sipped at it as Attila cut some cheese, never taking his piercing green eyes off her. Biting into the piece he just cut, the king placed his other hand on her belly, making her gasp at the sudden gesture.

-"Does it move?" Attila asked abruptly

-"Yes, great king." She whispered

-"Is it strong?"

-"As much as can be." She smiled, unconsciously placing her hand over his, before quickly taking it away once she noticed her _insolence_. "I am sorry, great king."

Attila knew most people would not dare touch him, but it was different with Kalila. He actually sought to be touched by her without him actually asking her. Taking her hand back into his, Attila placed both his and hers onto her baby bump, silently waiting to feel his offspring move.

-"This child will be raised by us together." He said, eyes locked with hers. "Once this baby is born, we shall wait until you recover and heal properly, then I shall announce to all that you are to be my queen."


	23. Chapter 23

Hello readers!

Today, I was really happy to see I had typed my chapter in advance. I did not felt like typing anything (beside that little message) at all. I had one of the strongest headache of my life in the past two days so...

Oh, by the way, we're close to the end with this story. Only a few chapters left.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**23 **

In the following days, many advisors came to the king, congratulating him for his _brilliant _idea to finally marry a princess. In a matter of politics, a king marrying a princess was always a good thing. Kalila for her part, was to stay in Attila's bedchambers, which was guarded by several guards, until the birth. It was for her safety and the baby's. There were also rumors that said the advisors had told Attila he should chose the new born as his heir, instead of Rua, but it was also said that the one who made this _absurd _proposal was beheaded in the following hour.

Kalila was quite bored and she missed going to the river and her silly games and conversations with Rua. The little prince was granted thirty minutes with Kalila everyday, not a second more. The midwives, who were taking care of the queen-to-be, feared the prince's _energy _would tire her needlessly.

Kalila would sit half of the day by the windows, watching what was going on outside without being able to participate in any way, the remaining of the day would be spent in bed. She was tired of doing nothing. She finished the basket for the baby long ago and now, she was wondering what to do to pass the time. Night came before she could find anything.

She lied down in the large bed she had been sitting in for the past three hours. The baby was moving quite a lot that night. She was six and a half months along in her pregnancy, what would it be in another two months or so? Kalila could not wait to finally see her child, to hold it and tell stories.

-"Kalila…? Came a small murmuring voice from behind her

From the farthest window of the room, Rua's tiny shape slipped inside, as he had a few weeks ago when she was still living in her cabin. He came running to her and she sat up carefully, holding her arms out to catch him.

-"What are you doing here?" She asked firmly, but kindly. "You know your father don't want you to be out on your own after dark, it is dangerous."

-"I know…but I…I could not sleep…"He mumbled. "Can I…stay here, until father arrives…?"

Kalila smiled at the boy and nodded in acceptance, she could refuse him absolutely nothing. She made room for the boy and he cuddled against her under the blankets of fur. She was about to fall asleep, when the doors were opened and soon enough, the king appeared, looking quite exhausted. Kalila gazed up at him and saw he did not really wanted Rua to be there.

She made a move to take the boy in her arms, but Attila did not let her. He went back to the door, asked a slave to bring a cot in a low voice, then waited. Before long, two slaves brought a small bed and set it on the other side of the room. The slaves left and Attila gently took his son to the cot. When he was sure Rua was settled and alright, he came back to Kalila. The cot was close enough to make Rua feel safe, and far enough for the king and his wife to have some privacy. Attila lied down and gathered Kalila as close as he could to him, careful of her large belly.

-"I wanted to have my wife in my arms to sleep, not _two_children, one child between us is plenty enough."

Kalila smiled for the first time in a while. Attila was changing and so was she.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello readers!

Had nice holidays? I didn't, lol, but it's alright. It gave me time to write and read a bit so I guess that part was good, the rest was just boring. Okay, here we go with chapter 24, enjoy:)

Kaya

**24 **

It was the middle of the night and Attila could not sleep. He had Kalila in his arms and could feel his unborn child moving against his own stomach. His thoughts turned to that day when he told Kalila she would be his queen. That day, he went to his dear Ankara's grave. He asked her spirit for her council. If only Galen was still alive, maybe her power of foresight would have told him if he had made the right choice. If only he could have Ankara's blessing for marrying Kalila.

It was when Attila felt the softest breeze flew through his hair, filling his lungs and into the feathers that ornate Ankara's tomb, that he had his answer. He knew it was the spirit of his late wife, giving him the answer he sought. He had to marry Kalila. Politically, it might be the best idea he ever had, she was a princess after all and an alliance between the lands of the Huns and her father's could be one very powerful move. Though, somehow, he felt that this union was far more than just that.

Attila came back to the present instant when he felt the baby twitched some more, making Kalila groan in her sleep. He looked at her as she slept. He had to admit, he admired her. More than a year ago, she was dragged by force into his lands by her father and uncle, sold to him to keep their countries from war. He had given her a child, whom she lost, almost dying in the process by the hands of his jealous women. He gave her another child and the poor girl had to hide her pregnancy out of fear for both her safety and her baby's. Kalila went though a lot and that is why he admired her, because of her strength and courage.

She even was a good mother to his first born and the gods only knew just how much Rua needed a mother. What could he ask more in a wife and a queen? _Love?_ Was it even possible that someday Kalila could love him? Attila knew she still felt uneasy when she was with him. But could he blame her, with the reputation he had gain himself and after all that was done to her in his lands?

-"Is it morning yet, great king?" Kalila's sleepy voice asked in a yawn, against his chest

-"No, woman, it is still night and you should sleep." He answered firmly though softly

The princess looked up at him and Attila saw worry in her gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled at her, caressing the side of her face with tenderness and she smiled back, though shyly. Attila kissed her forehead and held her tighter against him, making her understand he wanted her to get back to sleep, that there was nothing to worry about. With one last yawn, Kalila sighed, slowly drifting back into a deep slumber and so did Attila with a content smile drawn upon his usually stern feature.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello readers!

you will find that this chapter is the last! Yeah I know… it makes me sad too. ;) You will find the "thanks" at the end of this chapter.

For the last time with this story…

…Enjoy,

Kaya

**25**

Attila was pacing back and forth before his bedchambers' door, where Kalila was trying to give birth to their first child together. Rua was sitting not far, nodding off. It was not surprising since it was the middle of the night, but the prince insisted to be there when his sibling would be born and unfortunately, he had inherited his father's stubbornness.

The king watched his son as he came very close to hit the ground, half asleep. He carefully scooped his firstborn into his arms and sat with him on one of the three steps leading to the royal chambers. Somehow, he felt calmer with his son in his arms. It was not the same as waiting alone. It comforted him in a way he never thought possible. Did he really missed all these years with Rua? What kind of father was he?

Cries of pain were coming from inside the bedroom and Attila could not help but recalling the tragic night Rua was born, the very night he lost his dear Ancara forever. What would he do, if Kalila was to die in childbirth, leaving him with a baby? He did not want to do as he had when Rua was born.

When Ancara died, Attila put his baby son under the care of some woman of his harem. He still wondered how he could have done such a terrible thing. He had so many children now and he did not even know half their names. He was not a good father…not at all… He barely saw Rua grow, they would see each other three or four times a year, when the king was not in one of his bloody campaign.

These passed few months, he spent with Rua and Kalila were the happiest he had had in many, many years. Was that some magic played by the foreign princess he intended to make his queen? If it was, he was grateful and would repay her every time he could.

Cries came from the other side of the door again, but this time, they were not only Kalila's. Her cries were closely followed by baby cries. Attila smiled, now wondering how the mother and child were fairing. He had to admit it, he was scared, even though he was happier than he had been since very long.

-"Wake up, my boy, you're a big brother."

The king and the prince were finally allowed inside the royal bedchamber and the midwives immediately left without a single word. They were usually not dealing with their ruler when one of his wives was giving birth, so they decided it was best to stay silent and bow to him as they passed by.

The doors were closed behind the king and his son after they entered by the guards. Attila approached the bed and saw Kalila lying there, slightly on her right side, facing a little bundle nestled beside her. She looked very tired and weak, but she had a smile on her face, which he found was reassuring, he could not explain why. Attila put his sleepy son on the floor as he sat carefully on the bed. Rua, though a bit groggy from his nap, was eager to find out if his new sibling was a boy or a girl.

Kalila smiled at him briefly before she uncovered her baby to show the king and the young prince she had given birth to a big, healthy boy.

-"I am sorry Rua, I could not give you a little sister as you asked." She murmured tiredly

Rua did not seem to mind though, even if it had been his deepest wish to have a little sister, one he could protect bravely against every danger. But a little bother was not that bad now that he thought about it. He could still be overprotective over his baby sibling and in a few years, they would get to play games girl were not _allowed_, like fighting, running, wrestling. Those were boys games he decided.

Attila smiled, loving the expression his firstborn had on his chubby face. He rose carefully from the bed as not to disturb Kalila and the baby and went to the entrance and asked for slaves to come and help the queen-to-be to bathe.

Once Kalila was clean and tucked back into the king's bed and into fresh linens, she began feeding her son. Rua had gone to bed by now and to say the truth, she was grateful. She needed to rest a bit, even though she still had to take care of her baby son. She gazed down at him as he suckled her nipple greedily. Her eyes held so much love, it was hard to believe one could love someone this much after they barely met, but it was as though they had known each other forever.

Attila came back at that moment. He had just put Rua to bed and sent a messenger to king Altekar, Kalila's father, to tell the news. It was the first time he had put his firstborn to bed since…since…well, ever, now that he thought about it. He watched his wife for a while as she fed their son. _Their son_, only now was he realizing how important this child was. This new baby was marking the beginning of a fresh start for Attila the Hun. This boy, was really a child of hope.

**The End**

**Author note; So, did you like it? I know it's ending a bit abruptly, but I felt it was the right end. I'm leaving a door open if I ever felt like writing a sequel. Yes I say that for most stories I wrote, but well, I still have to get ideas to write. I end Attila mostly because I want more time to write my stories in French. With school and the fics, I barely have time for my projects.**

**I want to thank those who believe in me and my reviewers. :)**

**These are my thanks in alphabetical order;**

broadwayfreak27

Coreen Fennel

DeceptiveKindness

Foreveramom

htr17

KinaWolf24

Lorien Urbani

Mary

Meneurwen

newphan

Oneaka

Rebekah Rourke

ruxgluk422

Timeflies


End file.
